Wesker's Damnation
by FeliciaWesker
Summary: This is a short story that i came up with in one night. Wesker Finds himself face to face with a beautiful young woman, who desperately wants to end him. "You look familiar.." He says "I should... I was in the same project as you all those years ago..."


WESKER'S DAMNATION

 _*Disclaimer* (I DO NOT OWN RESIDENT EVIL, OR THE CHARACTERS ALL RIGHTS GO TO CAPCOM. THIS IS A FAN MADE STORY USED WITH THE INFORMATION PROVIDED IN THE GAMES) Please review and comment if you like it and depending on the reviews i may wright another. But for now enjoy!_

He had never seen eyes like hers before. He thought to himself as he bore his gaze into hers. This woman, this mortal had dared to stare him down with the same level of ferocity that he was sneering at her with. Neither spoke a word as the tension mounted in the small space between the two of them. Guns pointed with murderous intent, the air stagnant with unanswered questions and pure anger.

He would not be the first to speak, but he would be the first to pull the trigger and end her if the need arose. 'Her eyes, grey, green, blue with flecks of orange that made quite the attractive starburst pattern' He was curious. Who is she? Why is she here? And most importantly... Why does she look like me like i am the scum of the earth beneath her boot? These were the burning questions he was fighting back from his lips with fury. For the first time in is life he was utterly at a stand still, for the first time he did not know how to respond to the current situation at hand.

This filled him with anger as he continued his desperate attempt to instill fear into those eyes. Finally he lowered his weapon with a sigh. He stood there silent as he waited for her to speak. He holstered his gun and gently slid his black sunglasses back into proper position on the bridge of his nose. He placed his hands behind his back and gave a gentle bow, all while keeping his gaze furiously locked on hers as he spoke.

"I am Albert Wesker. If you wish to know an further information, and if you value your life, Holster your weapon."

As he said those words he could see her heart skip slightly, this amused him greatly. Wesker watched her as her small, slightly shaky hands gently holstered her magnum. Wesker gave a evil smirk as she did what he had ordered, or rather threatened. 'good girl' he thought to himself. 'This one might be a fun one to toy with' the thought creeped into his mind, he quickly shook that train of thought from his mind. "well?" he inquired. "What?" she spoke in a voice so quiet it was almost a whisper.

Wesker internally felt a rush of need sweep through him, but why? All she had said was one simple word, but her voice was like silk, honey, velvet against his ears. He had to know about her, all of her. As he gazed at her and ran his eyes over her and took in her appearance, he was slightly taken aback. She was so much shorter than him, Long curly brunette hair, small button nose, full plump lips and she was nicely proportioned. Large breasts, large powerful thighs, nice waist line. She was also brimming with confidence, which he found just as tempting as her body. She was utter perfection.

"What is your name and why do you wish me dead?" He asked the words coated in more venom and malice than he intended. Albert Wesker is not one to trifle with and does not have the worlds best patience, anger slowly began to rise within him as he bore his eyes deeper into hers. He watched her take in a small breath and began forming the words in her mind before she spoke. "My name is of no importance to you, I am here to eliminate you by any means necessary. As far as my affiliation with my employer, you need not concern yourself with this trifling matter Mr. Wesker."

A silent rage burned inside him. He could feel his eyes begin to glow yellow-red. He was utterly enraged. "Such disrespect and insolence will not be tolerated miss, i could kill you with just a snap of my wrist." he growled at her with a smile. " I am aware of that Mr. Wesker. But i am not scared of you. I accepted this mission full well knowing that there was a significant chance that i would be killed." she paused to deepen her gaze into his feral eyes "I am not afraid." Wesker could only stare at her as she addressed him, he admired how she spoke. 'So elegant' he thought to himself. She speaks almost as intelligently as I.

Not only is she strikingly beautiful, she is also highly intelligent he mused to himself with a smirk. 'I do believe I shall have some fun with this one' he thought.

She could feel her heart pounding against is cage. Despite what she had just voiced to him she was terrified. This man was handsome, hell he was gorgeous. His blond hair slicked back, darkened black sunglasses, and a tight form fitting black battle suit that only enhanced his chiseled form. She could feel her body attempting to betray her, heat rising to her cheeks and pooling in her lower abdomen. 'I cannot allow myself to be played by this man, this monster. I have to keep my wits about me. He is not human, intelligent, good looking and most likely a demon in bed, but he is a monster non the less. He prolly doesn't even feel any kind of human emotion period. Its not worth the risk.' she monologued to herself.

"would you at least grace me with your name?" Wesker asked her his voice cool and demanding. "And just why do you inquire that knowledge Mr. Wesker?" She asked calmly, attempting to hide her demeanor. "lets just say that my interest is piqued, my dear heart." he smoothly said. 'Dear Heart?' what was that about? Damn this monster is not only attractive but he is smooth to boot. 'he's trying to manipulate you' her conscious was screaming at her, 'i know that but it would be impolite not to at least introduce myself, he introduced himself so its only fair' she thought.

"Its only fair, dear heart, I introduced myself, so its only fair that you do the same" Wesker Chimed. 'WHAT THE FUCK?! IS HE A FUCKIN MIND READER TOO?!' she was beginning to become uneasy in more ways than one.. 'fine' she spat at herself. "My name is Felicia, Mr. Wesker. Now you have your answer are you satisfied?" She instantly regretted that last part of her statement. She watched as he slightly tilted his head and smiled. "Not yet but i have a feeling I will be soon enough." he mused at her.

Before she could blink she was grabbed by her neck with his large gloved hand and slammed into the wall behind her. Pain shot through her body, but so did something else. His body was close to hers, TOO close to hers she thought. Felicia tried to gasp for air, frantically kicking her legs and swinging her arms in a feeble attempt to stun him long enough for her to be released so she could grab her gun and end him. However the more she struggled the more he smiled, seeing his wicked smile made her blood run ice cold. She closed her eyes waiting for the end she was sure to follow this assault.

"You look very familiar.." Wesker whispered in her ear. His quiet husky voice sent chills shooting trough her body. Felicia opened her mouth and tied to speak but no sound came out. Wesker gently released his grip slightly, just enough for her to speak. "I should, I was in the same Project as you years ago, but i escaped in the night." Felicia chocked out hoarsely. Wesker's eyes went wide as he pressed his body even closer to hers. "You were in the Wesker project as well." He whispered into her ear close enough that she could feel the warmth of his breath on her ear and neck, which sent more chills cascading though her.

"yes" was the only response she could squeak out before he trapped her lips with his own. Her eyes went wide, pupils dilated and her breath escaped her as his ferocity consumed her. She wanted to fight back, but her body had other plans. She laced her hands up behind his head and ran her fingers through his hair which cause him to emit a small groan of approval. 'this is the end of me I'm sure of it' she thought as she submitted to the tyrant known as Albert Wesker.

"last name." Demanded through his onslaught of merciless kisses. He could see he had robbed her of being coherent but all he could do was smirk. "w-what?" She breathed out between panting breaths. Hearing her in this state only made him want to push her further, to make her cry out his name, to own her. Wesker stopped his assault and put his face in the crook of her neck and whispered again against her skin "i want your last name dear heart."

He could feel her body shake with each breathy word he laid against her skin. "I couldn't remember my actual last name so i kept the one from all those years ago... it is Wesker" her answer made him even more ravenous with need. His body was directly responding to hers, he could tell she was aroused. Hell thanks to the virus that has been coursing through his veins for years now he could smell her arousal.

'In the Wesker project there was children that Spencer had kidnapped from all around the world, None of them were related. But non the less they were all given the last name of Wesker, who was the researcher in charge of the project.' Wesker thought to himself. 'she is too good to resist'

Her scent filled his nose, Orchid and sandalwood. Her scent was driving him mad, he needed to feel her body against his. He needed to feel her around himself. This need that was permeating his body was something he has never experienced with another female in all his years, before the virus and during. This was new, and he relished it.

Wesker could feel Felicia start to wrap her legs around his waist. He was becoming more aroused by the second, each breathe she took, each small barely audible nose she made drove him further into desire. He released her throat and slowly, agonizingly slowly snaked is well muscled arms around her back. Before Felicia even had time to think he had carried her to is quarters and gently placed her on his large king sized bed.

Wesker laid her down upon his black satin sheets and trapped her hands above her head with one hand, while he cupped her chin with the other keeping his gaze focused on hers. He noticed her eyes had changed color, earlier they were a bright green but now they shown a deep stormy grey. He slid his sunglasses off his face and placed them on the black metallic nightstand next to his bed.

To his surprise his eyes did not make her recoil away from him, but seemed to make her more intrigued. Wesker let out a devious smile that played across his face as he stared into her eyes. "I want you Felicia." Wesker said to her in a demanding tone. "will you give yourself to me." He more stated than asked for permission. To his shock Felicia nodded her head as he watched her chest rise and fall rapidly. As he gazed at her he could see a very devious smile start to make its way across her beautiful features.

"Good Girl" He chuckled evilly with a smirk.

Felicia could hardly breath. She watched as he slowly ripped her shit right down the middle exposing her abdomen. He gently ran one finger up the center of her stomach and under her bra in the center of her chest. With one finger under her bra he gently pulled up and the bra shredded like it was paper beneath his touch exposing her bare chest to him. She could feel her face redden as he stared at her breasts with wide hungry eyes.

"hhnn" escaped from Weskers mouth as he took in the sight of her full supple breasts. Felicia could tell that he liked what he saw. Goosebumps plagued her skin as Wesker began slowly kissing her neck down her collarbone and finally to her breast. She could feel her hips start to rock uncontrollably beneath him. Then he hungrily bit her breast with enough force that she let out a yelp of pleasure. When he released her breast from his mouth she could see small rubies of blood where his teeth had ruptured her skin, a small purple mark was inside of the ring of ruby. She didn't care. She had greedily enjoyed it, she wanted more.

She was rocking her hips into him, she was so blissfully lost in pleasure that she hadn't noticed that he had placed her legs on either side of his. He was comfortably placed between her legs. When she rocked her hips again she could feel him. He was fired up and barely being contained by his pants. At that moment something had occurred to her. She had never laid with a man, she was a virgin, inexperienced and new. And from the feel of him... he's massive.

She could feel tremors of fear sweep through her as tears began to pool in the corners of her eyes. Her gaze met his. He was staring at her like a fox in heat. Wesker halted his assault and stared into her now weeping eyes. Confusion played across his face as he spoke "what is wrong dear heart?' He inquired. Her lip quivering as she fought for air to make her statement. "i- umm... I've never.." she slowly started. "you've never what dear heart?" he mused looking at her with curiosity and feriousity. "uun... I've never had..." she trailed off casting her gaze to the side.

All of the sudden realization hammered his brain like a thousand thoughts and words tried to escape at once. Trying to make since of what she just said. Then it hit him. 'she is pure, she has not been sullied by another man, she is...a virgin' He sighed as he slowly released her wrists. This is the first time in all his years that Wesker has the opportunity to take a virgin into his bed. He was beside himself, he was thrilled and slightly scared at the same time. In all his years he had NEVER bedded a virgin. Every woman he consumed had been well versed in matters of sex. Wesker looked at her and cautiously said "Do you wish for me to continue? I can assure you that i will not harm you from this point forward, no matter how desperately i wish to. I shall show the upmost care. You have my word Dear Heart."

Felicia sat in silence as she pawed over the meaning of his words. She was scared and aroused. She wanted him like no other, but she was also terrified that he would tare her apart either during or after he was done. Every fiber of her better judgement was screaming at her to tell him 'NO' but she wanted him. For unknown reasons she wanted him more than she has ever wanted anything else in this world. Felicia met his gaze and slowly nodded her head.

Wesker slowly removed his shirt as Felicia sat staring at his perfect body. He was going to take his time and enjoy this. He wanted to ravage her, claim her as his so that everyone would know that this little treasure belonged to him. He slowly took off his pants and removed his undergarment to revel his hard pulsing manhood. He could only smile as he heard a small gasp escape from Felicia's lips.

she started fidgeting slightly, and Wesker could tell her fidgeting was a sign of deep seeded arousal that she could not shake. "Lie down." he more commanded than asked. Felicia did as he instructed and laid down on his massive bed. 'Good girl" he thought. Wesker, with the gentleness of a lover, removed her pants and panties. As he freed her from her clothing he watched as Felicia quickly covered her face with her hands, avoiding his gaze. Wesker was puzzled, why would this beautiful creature hide her face from me?

"Why do you shield your face dear heart?" Wesker asked her in a soft tone. She lay there in silence as he waited for her response. "I'm scared that you wont like what you see.." She admitted timidly. A quiet rage filled him, who had ever made this beautiful specimen of humanity feel this way WILL feel his wrath one day. Wesker gently grabbed her hands and carefully removed them from her face. "Please don't hide from me Dear heart. I could never look at you with revolt, You are simply stunning to me." He purred gently against her ear which made her body tremble.

Felicia wrapped her harms around his shoulders and gently pressed a kiss to his lips. She could feel Wesker shudder with need and desire as he wrapped his arms around her waist. 'why is he being so nice to me? This man is a monster... but he's not... Am i special to him?' As the endless stream of thoughts ran through her mind she began to feverously nip at his lower lip further enticing him and arousing him.

Wesker began snaking his hands up and down her body gently finding her sensitive spots that seemed to heighten her arousal. He began laying the foundation of what would be her first orgasim. Gently placing kisses from her neck trailing down her chest and to her stomach. He slid himself down so he could better access her maidenhood. As he was slowly tailing kisses further down he glanced up into her eyes only to see her hands covering her face yet again. "Dear Heart," He whispered between kisses "Remove your hands, i would very much like to see your stormy beautiful eyes."

She slowly removed her hands and met his gaze. It was softer and more refrained than before. "Albert..." She whispered out. A small smile played across his face. He kept his eyes locked on hers as he began to lap at her very wet core. The moment his tongue met her center she let out a moan that can only be described as pure unadulterated pleasure, that made Wesker even more eager to make this pleasurable for her.

Wesker kept his eyes locked to Felicia's as he sent wave after wave of pleasure cascading over her over and over again. Just when she was about to reach her peak he stopped. She stared at him eyes full of confusion and anger. Wesker rose up on his knees and leaned into her and whispered. "Dear heart, I am about to enter you, This may hurt some. But i will not be savage. I will wait for you to accommodate my size before i proceed." He paused then with a smile "And i can guarantee this will be otherworldly for you Dear."

Wesker gently placed himself between her legs and slowly began to insert the head of his manhood. He could feel Felecia's body tense up as if she was about to be impaled. "You mustn't tense up, if you do i could hurt you." Wesker said. "I'm just scared that it will hurt... a lot..." Felicia responded in a rather sheepish tone. "Just relax Dear heart." He assured her. As if on command he could feel her body relax. Wesker Began slowly edging in more and more of himself until he could feel a barrier that he desperately wanted to pass.

"Alright, this will be painful but it is only temporary, Pleasure will follow shortly." Wesker chided in a matter of fact like tone. He watched as Felicia gently nodded her head and closed her eyes. With one eager thrust he had pushed past her barrier. She was very tight around his manhood, so much so that he could scarcely contain himself from going to town so to speak. Once he was fully inside his dear little Virgin he could hear her moan with pleasure. Her moans were pounding against his ears, he was eager to please her but he didn't want to destroy her.

He began to gently kneed her breasts which only increased the intensity of her moaning and made her start to rock her hips. Wesker was about to lose his mind, If she keeps rocking her hips he will lose all sense of self control. He leaned down and placed his mouth on the peak of her beast. His hot wet mouth encased her nipple and she screamed in white hot pleasure. "ALBERT... PLEASE...DON'T STOP!" Felicia screamed. The words surprised her as they left her mouth, almost as much as they surprised him.

"Does that mean you are ready to begin Dear Heart?" He asked in a teasing manner. Felicia's eyes grew wide. "W-what? did we not already?" She choked out between waves of pleasure "If we hadn't started yet then what was all that up to this point?" Felicia asked needingly. A small chuckle escaped his lips as he smiled wickedly. "Foreplay my dear Heart, That was just a formality known as foreplay. And by your expression you quite enjoyed it." He chided as his eyes gazed deeply into hers.

Wesker slowly began to thrust inside of her enveloping maidenhood. With each deep thrust he could feel himself losing more and more of his self-control by the second. With each small passing moan that escaped her mouth he could feel himself sinking further into the void of unrelenting passion. He could no longer escape his desire, as his pace quickened her moans became louder and more voracious. The more she moaned in pleasure the more he drove into her, the more of her he wanted.

He could feel himself building up, enough to the point that it was almost painful. Wesker gazed into his eyes and with a moan of his own said "Dear Heart, i can no longer refrain myself. I am needing the release just as much as you are." He panted out "but i will ensure you reach your peak before i." And with that Felicia gave a meager nod and moan of approval. "Yes... Albert..." she Panted "I want to come with you... Oh GOD ALBERT!" She moaned as her back arched into him and sank her short nails into his back as she reached her peak. Her womanhood squeezing tightly around his member, which made Wesker fall off the edge of bliss.

Fall was putting it mildly, he dove. Wesker dove head first off the edge of oblivion and into pure bliss. 'God Albert!' her voice rang in his mind, Wesker decided he liked the sound those two words made together. Especially when they were spoke with such passion, and from such a state of bliss. Shortly after the journey into oblivion Wesker watched as Felicia, still having tremors ravage her body from her otherworldly orgasm, snuggled in close to his bare chest and fell asleep. 'Yes, dear heart, i am a god. you are my goddess... and now...you are all mine.' He thought to himself as a wicked smile plagued his expression.

THE END


End file.
